The Good Stuff
by Live-Laugh-Love12535
Summary: This is a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth's first fight. After their fight Percy goes to a local bar, where he gets to know the real meaning of "The Good Stuff". This was inspired by one of my favorite songs The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney.


The Good Stuff

This is a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth's first fight. After their fight Percy goes to a local bar, where he gets to know the real meaning of "The Good Stuff". This was inspired by one of my favorite songs The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney.

This is my first fanfic so please give me a break. Is idea popped in to my head a few days ago and just wouldn't leave so after letting it bounce around I decided to put it on paper. I DON'T ANYTHING SADLY THIS BELONGS TO RICK AND THE GOOD STUFF BELONGS TO KENNY CHESNEY. SAD FACE.

Well this is the worst day of my life. Me and Annabeth had our first fight about the fact. I was home late from work because I had to do some extra work at the aquarium, she flipped out on me, I was late getting home what was the big deal. She has been so moody lately I have no idea what is going on.

Well I had to leave the house and get a drink. I drove to the small local bar Palmer's. I pulled in to a spot and walked into the bar. Went to the bar and at down.

The old bar keep and said "what'll it be?"

I said "the good stuff."

He didn't reach for the whiskey; he didn't pour me a beer. His blue eyes went kinda misty. Then he told me "sorry son but you can't find that here, because it's the first long kiss on a second date, mommas all worried when you get home late. Dropping the ring in the spaghetti plate, cause you hands are shaking so much. The way she looks with the rice in her hair. Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year and askin' for seconded to keep her from tearin' up. Ya man that's the good stuff."

He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass.

I smiled and said "I'll have some of that."

We sat there and talked as an hour passed like old friends. I saw a black and white photo; it was a pretty girl with bouffant hair.

He said "that's my bonnie, taken about a year after we wed. I spent 5 years in the bottle, when the cancer took her from me. I've been sober 3 years now 'cause the one thing stronger that the whiskey. Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl. The way she adored that string of pearls I got the day our youngest boy, married his high school love. It's a new t-shirt saying "I'm a Grandpa". I was there when our got small and holdin' her hand when the good lord called her up. Yeah man, that's the good stuff."

He said, "When you get home she'll start to cry when she says 'I'm sorry' say 'so am I'. Look in those eyes so deep in love, and drink it up, 'cause that's the good stuff".

When he finished I jumped up and ran to the car. But then I realized I never got his name. I ran back and asked him his name.

"Ed".

"Thanks for your help Ed, you really helped me." I yelled as I ran out.

I jumped in the car and rushed home as fast as I could. As I fumbled with my keys, I heard soft crying on the other side on the door. As soon as I opened the door I saw Annabeth, my Annabeth, crying her eyes out on the couch. I ran over to her picked her up and put her in my lap.

"Percy?" she sniffled.

"Baby, what is it?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She cried into my shoulder.

"Baby, so am I."

"No Percy it was all my fault I overreacted and messed everything up." She cried.

"Hey Wise Girl let's just forget the bad stuff. And always remember the good stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Our first long kiss under the lake, when I dropped the ring in the lake. When you Mother didn't blast me out of the sky when we told her we were getting married. When I first saw the beautiful grey eyes across the camp and instantly fell in love, then when I saw those same eyes at the end of the aisle with your dad on your arm walking to me. Whenever you call me Seaweed Brain, when I call you Wise girl. Every time you tell me you love me, every morning when I wake up to you, every time you kiss me. And so many other things that are more to come. All the good stuff." I told her as she started to tear up.

"Seaweed brain you are so cheesy, I guess that's why I love you." She whispered. "There is just one more thing I think you need to add to you long list."

"And what would that be Wise Girl."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your right that is something I need to add to the long list. The list of the good stuff." I smiled

"Is that all that belongs on your list?" She questioned.

"No, just being with you and this little guy needs to be on that list." I said to her while putting my hand on her stomach.

"You're right that is all the good stuff and I know that there is defiantly more to come." She told me giggling.

And with one last kiss I picked her up and walked to our room and got in bed.

"I love you, Wise Girl" I whispered.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain" she whisper back.

And in that moment I thanked Ed for helping me realize what the true good stuff was.

PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NOT TOO HARSH COMMENTS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.


End file.
